


Affari di Famiglia

by BlackFriday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriday/pseuds/BlackFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La minaccia del Varco è sventata, l'Inquisizione prosegue nella sua missione di garante dell'ordine e, nel tempo di relativa quiete dopo la sconfitta di Corypheus, i nostri eroi hanno trovato il modo di dedicarsi alle faccende più intime. Ecco Lavellan, Cullen e un loro affaruccio di famiglia.<br/>[Essendo stata scritta prima, la one-shot NON prende in considerazione gli eventi del DLC d'epilogo di Inquisition "Trespasser/Intruso".]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affari di Famiglia

**Affari di Famiglia**

 

«Per lo Spirito del Creatore, Kathara!»  
«Sei arrabbiato?» chiese sua moglie con fasulla innocenza accentuando il suo sguardo da cerbiatta.  
Dopo la manciata di anni trascorsi insieme, Cullen conosceva bene le tracce d'ironia ed insolenza che si celavano dietro quelle iridi color giada quando l'Inquisitrice cercava d'ingraziarselo. Era una scena vissuta centinaia di volte eppure, escluso quel preciso istante, continuava ad amare la sfumatura canzonatoria nel carattere della sua compagna, una particolarità quasi del tutto assente in lui e che nell'incontro delle reciproche differenze vivacizzava il loro rapporto da sempre.  
  
Di comune accordo, avevano scelto di discutere la questione nell'ufficio del Comandante, sfruttando ormai l'abusata scusa della riunione di lavoro: era uno dei pochi pretesti che permetteva loro di assicurarsi un minimo di riservatezza, d'altronde.  
  
Rispetto ai mesi convulsi in cui Corypheus era stato la preoccupazione principale dell'Inquisizione, nel corso degli anni la fortezza di Skyhold era stata ripristinata al meglio, compreso lo studio di Cullen: la stanza era sempre essenziale e austera, ma se non altro ora appariva più ordinata e all'altezza di un capo militare.  
  
Kathara Lavellan era seduta in posizione fin troppo rilassata su una poltrona in velluto rosso, a un lato della scrivania, il robusto tavolo era uno dei pochi arredi presenti e l'unico che spiccava davvero all'interno della torretta. Cullen, in piedi dal lato opposto, la guardò con cipiglio severo, deciso a non farsi raggirare, specialmente in quel momento: la questione era delicata e lei pareva non curarsene affatto.  
  
Strinse l'elsa della spada rispondendole: «Potresti biasimarmi se lo fossi?» c'era una forte nota di rimprovero nel tono della sua voce, in effetti era piuttosto alterato, lo infastidiva quanto la donna apparisse facilona a volte e capitava sempre a sproposito.  
«Non te l'ho tenuto nascosto per ferirti!» ribatté lei ad alta voce sentendosi attaccata, poi cercò di recuperare il controllo «Volevo che lo scoprissi da solo.» Kathara era seria adesso, gli parlava fissandolo dritto negli occhi: «Credevo semplicemente che sarebbe stato meglio così per te.»  
Cullen non lo ammise, ma come al solito la fastidiosa Lavellan non aveva tutti i torti.  
«Da quanto lo sai?» la incalzò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Una settimana.»  
_"Almeno non erano mesi"_ , si disse.  
«Com'è possibile?» esclamò gesticolando «E come cavolo fai ad essere così calma?» Dal canto suo era sconvolto per la scoperta «Nessuno nella mia famiglia ha mai mostrato una propensione!» Cullen continuava a essere incredulo, era un evento troppo paradossale per essere vero.  
  
«Forse il marchio? Oppure... Beh, mia madre aveva una minuscola scintilla di talento magico, lo usava per la guarigione, mi sembra una spiegazione plausibile» fece Lavellan.  
Questo insignificante particolare il Comandante lo aveva rimosso e le ipotesi avanzate da Thara erano ineccepibili, ma realizzarlo fu piacevole quanto ficcarsi in gola un pugno di sale.

Schiacciato dall'evidenza dei fatti, cercò il sostegno della solida sedia in legno intarsiato posizionata dietro di lui: si sedette, poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo ed incrociò le mani davanti alla fronte, assumendo un'espressione meditabonda e affranta. Esternò di nuovo il suo disagio pronunciando vane proteste contro quella situazione ingiusta, infine tacque.  
  
Lei ascoltò in silenzio, con compassione, dopodiché si avvicinò poggiando una mano sulla spalla del marito. Kathara sapeva di non poter fare nulla al momento per confortarlo e l'umorismo, ciò che le riusciva meglio, sarebbe stato fuori luogo o per nulla gradito; seppur a malincuore, lo lasciò da solo a schiarirsi le idee, in fondo Cullen preferiva così quando era turbato.  
«Ne riparliamo più tardi» gli disse, comprensiva «una volta calmo andrà meglio» e sfiorò la guancia dell'uomo, un muto saluto prima di andarsene.

Con la coda dell'occhio Cullen la guardò scivolare fuori dal suo ufficio sentendosi un po' in colpa: forse prendersela con lei era stata una reazione esagerata, dettata unicamente dal bisogno di sfogarsi, pensò.  
Esalò un profondo respiro e quasi si afflosciò contro lo schienale in un gesto di temporanea resa alla sua inquietudine. Dalla scrivania afferrò la prima bevanda alcolica che gli capitò a tiro e ne trasse una lunga sorsata; accigliato soppesò un attimo la bottiglia mezza vuota e con il viso deformato da una smorfia la scagliò contro la parete di fianco in un accesso d'ira.  
  
Scrollò la testa in segno di rifiuto.  
Assurdo, Aylana, _sua figlia_ , era una maga; non poteva, non doveva esserlo, eppure ne aveva avuto la prova tangibile nemmeno un'ora prima, appena dopo pranzo.  
Stavano giocavano sul divano nei loro alloggi privati, mentre Kathara aveva iniziato a solleticare i piedi di Ayla per convincerla a mettere dei calzini; cocciuta com'era, la piccola non ne voleva sapere e doveva aver pensato che, per evitare l'odiato indumento, rendere la stanza più calda fosse la soluzione migliore.  
Durò solo una frazione di secondo, ma Cullen ricordava la scena come se la stesse rivivendo: vide la bambina entrare in uno strano stato di concentrazione, poi dalla manina prese vita una fiammella che sfrecciò verso il camino. Lui, pietrificato, riuscì solo a strabuzzare gli occhi dallo sconcerto. Grazie al Creatore, Lavellan aveva avuto la prontezza di gettare l'acqua di una brocca sul fuoco prima che la fiammata si trasformasse in un grazioso incendio.

Convocò uno dei suoi assistenti e chiese di non essere disturbato fino a nuovo ordine: sapeva che tenersi occupato gli avrebbe giovato, ma si sentiva tanto sconvolto che difficilmente sarebbe arrivata la concentrazione necessaria al lavoro. Salì la scala a pioli verso quella che era stata la sua camera da letto, ora più spesso una sala giochi o al bisogno un rifugio d'amore per lui e Thara, tolse l'ingombro dell'armatura e si coricò in compagnia di un ben noto principio di emicrania.  
  
Lo ripeté a se stesso come per realizzarlo davvero: la sua bambina era una maga. No, non poteva essere vero, era uno scherzo crudele del fato.  
Del tutto impreparato a un evento del genere, non sapeva nemmeno dire cosa sentisse di preciso, e decise di lasciare semplicemente fluire le emozioni e insieme a esse tornarono a bussare i vecchi traumi.  
Con Leliana come Divina le cose stavano andando in modo diverso, ma Cullen aveva vissuto la maggior parte della sua vita nei Circoli, aveva assistito ai Tormenti, alla torre di Calenhad era stato vittima della furia cieca dei Maleficarum: conosceva fin troppo bene i pericoli insiti nella magia.  
Immaginò di vedere sua figlia come i maghi su cui per anni aveva vigilato e al pensiero provò disperazione ed una profonda tristezza. Ayla non andava incontro al più facile dei destini e non sapeva se poteva esserle d'aiuto: temeva di doversi separare da lei troppo, troppo presto... la sola idea lo straziava.  
  
Pensò con dolcezza a qualche anno prima, quando lei ancora non faceva parte delle loro vite ed era solo un abbozzo nei desideri suoi e di Kathara. Ricordò come non avesse mai osato chiederlo apertamente perché ne era consapevole, il Comandante e l'Araldo sarebbero sempre stati risucchiati dai doveri e dai pericoli dall'Inquisizione, eppure quando come coppia erano diventati più solidi, il sogno di un bambino aveva preso a solleticare la sua mente sempre più spesso. Aveva un caro ricordo della sua infanzia, era cresciuto in una bella famiglia, fra l'affetto dei suoi genitori e dei suoi fratelli; innamorato e libero dai legami insani con l'Ordine, aveva indugiato a lungo in fantasticherie che replicavano quel clima domestico. Poi all'improvviso, fra lo stupore di entrambi e il malcelato disappunto di lei, Kathara era rimasta incinta. Aveva perso il loro primo figlio solo pochi mesi dopo, ma da quel momento in avanti era stata lei a volere riprovarci e alla fine era arrivata Ayla.

Quando percepì la voce acuta e allegra della bambina a Cullen parve quasi surreale, eppure era lì, la sentiva provenire dall'esterno delle mura e si stava avvicinando all'ufficio. Cercò di riscuotersi e assumere un'espressione il più serena possibile e scese al piano inferiore. Ayla arrivò di corsa, come un terremoto, uno scricciolo con una massa di riccioli biondo-rossicci spettinati e i vestiti da maschietto sporchi ovunque.  
  
Salutò Cullen con un versaccio che doveva somigliare ad un “Ciao papà” e, seppur presa dalla frenesia infantile, gli concesse persino un fugace abbraccio.  
La tallonava suo zio Ruadhan, il gemello di Kathara, con la solita maschera di strafottenza dipinta sul viso disseminato di efelidi. Nonostante si fosse unito all'Inquisizione da qualche anno, a differenza della sorella, Ruad stentava a perdere certe spigolosità caratteriali tipiche dei Dalish; su alcune _piccole_ cose, in realtà, aveva dovuto rassegnarsi; la più difficile era stata proprio accettare il Comandante _shemlen_ come parente. I due non erano mai diventati amici, ma vigeva uno stato di civile convivenza.  
Si salutarono con un cenno del capo mentre Ayla, all'improvviso calma, espresse il desiderio di poter disegnare.  
Ruad notò i cocci di vetro a terra e l'aria tetra di Cullen mentre questi osservava la figlia riempire un foglio di scarabocchi. L'elfo si sedette su un angolo libero della scrivania e incrociò le braccia: «Non per farmi gli affari tuoi, cognato» cercò di parlare a bassa voce «Ma non ti ho mai visto con questa faccia da funerale.»  
«Lascia perdere, Ruad.»  
«Come vuoi» scrollò le spalle senza sentirsi offeso, in fondo non erano mai stati in confidenza «mi basta che _lei_ stia bene.»  
Adorava sua nipote e aveva intuito che il turbamento di Cullen derivava da lei, ma sapeva che chiedere a Kathara sarebbe stato più facile.  
A toglierli dall'impaccio giunse pcoco dopo qualcuno a bussare alla porta e, senza nemmeno attendere il permesso, si fece strada all'interno dello studio.  
  
«Una riunione di famiglia e non sono stata invitata? Potrei offendermi fratellino!» la voce squillante di Mia, la sorella maggiore di Cullen, era inconfondibile. Da quando era diventato padre, Mia si era premurata di aiutare gli occupatissimi novelli genitori nelle cure della neonata passando alcuni mesi l'anno a Skyhold; l'iniziativa si era fatta consuetudine e la donna era diventata un'ospite quasi abituale al castello.  
  
La zia si precipitò a coccolare la nipotina, dal canto suo Ayla cercò di divincolarsi dall'amorevole morsa: difficilmente era una marmocchia da baci.  
Ruad si gustò divertito la scena, dopodiché inizio a punzecchiarla «È proprio un brutto vizio il tuo di non aspettare che ti invitino ad entrare donna, lo sa anche un _selvaggio_ come me» era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti far uscire la _shem_ dai gangheri.  
«Non cominciare, non ho voglia di battibeccare!»  
Mia incenerì il Dalish con lo sguardo e lui rise: «Come? Come? Questa è nuova!»  
Affiancato da Ayla, Cullen assistette irritato all'ennesima schermaglia fra i due.  
«Papà, perché gli zii litigano sempre?»  
«Non lo so»  
«Cose da grandi?»  
«Già... ti va di fare un giro sui bastioni, _da'len_?»  
La sua padronanza dell'elfico era rimasta piuttosto rudimentale, ma gli piaceva il suono della parola _da'len_ e spesso Cullen la usava come vezzeggiativo parlando alla sua piccola.  
«Sììì!» Ayla cominciò a saltellare entusiasta: i bambini si facevano felici davvero con poco.  
Mano nella mano, padre e figlia uscirono. La passeggiata gli parve fin troppo breve e si sentì fortunato come non mai nel poter rispondere al solito centinaio di perché chiesti dalla bimba, si sentì smisuratamente riconoscente.  


  


~*~

  


«Sapevo di trovarti qui.»  
Al principio il Comandante non si accorse dell'arrivo di Lavellan, assorbito com'era dalla preghiera. Il tempo passato nella cappella dedicata ad Andraste era sempre corroborante per lui, amava l'intimità e la sensazione di pace e sicurezza che quel luogo riusciva a trasmettergli.  
Non diede risposta all'affermazione, si girò solamente a osservare la sua compagna, stavolta in uno stato d'animo non belligerante. Era splendida, sulla soglia la luce proveniente dell'esterno pareva circondarne la figura richiamandogli per un attimo alla mente una creatura sovrannaturale benigna, una forza ispiratrice scaturita dalle sue invocazioni al Creatore. Indossava un abito lungo verde chiaro con le spalle scoperte e delle ampie maniche che partivano da metà braccio; i capelli rossicci, che lui trovava bellissimi, erano raccolti e nell'acconciatura erano stati fissati alcuni piccoli fiori bianchi: gli ricordavano quelli di mandorlo. Aveva un'eleganza sobria e la grazia quasi eterea connaturata alle donne elfo spiccava ancora di più quelle rare volte in cui Thara portava abiti femminili.  
«Stai magnificamente» le disse con un sorriso «dovresti farlo più spesso» e le fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lui, su di un panchetto davanti alla statua di Andraste.  
Lei replicò con una smorfia ironica: «Ti ringrazio, ma lo sai che così non sono a mio agio... però potrei considerare la cosa per una serata a due, se mai succederà di nuovo di averla, una serata per noi, e in quel caso non vorrei avere addosso proprio nulla!» Alla battuta Cullen non riuscì a trattenere una fugace risata nasale.  
Kathara lo raggiunse, nella quiete il frusciare del tessuto e il suono leggero dei suoi passi parvero rimbombare, poi prese posto al fianco del suo uomo e gli circondò la vita con un braccio. Il tremulo riverberare dei candelabri gettava ombre spigolose sul volto mascolino di lui, accentuandone l'espressione triste.  
«Come stai?» gli chiese cauta.  
Cullen la guardò con occhi sinceri «Non ne ho idea: confuso, credo.»  
Kathara sembrò soppesare le parole prima di esprimere ai suoi pensieri «In parte, _Vhenan_ , credo di capirti. Ma non riuscirò mai a comprendere del tutto le tue paure e mi dispiace. Mi hai raccontato quello che ti è successo, le tue esperienze nei Circoli... ma io resto una Dalish e noi cresciamo con una visione diversa della magia: tu la temi, io la riverisco come qualsiasi altra abilità che in questa vita ci viene donata» Kathara pensò al marchio, al suo potere, ai viaggi nell'Oblio «guarda me, io dall'oggi al domani mi sono trovata incatenata a un tipo unico di magia e me ne sono fatta una ragione. È vero, mi ha portato in luoghi pericolosi, eppure non mi ha reso una persona peggiore.»  
«Thara, è diverso! E tu non hai visto gli abomini, non hai provato quello che ho vissuto io! Stavo perdendo la ragione!»  
«E dov'è l'uomo che ha superato tutto questo senza arrendersi, l'uomo che ammiro e rispetto?» questa domanda retorica fu significativa e disarmante.  
Cullen scosse la testa: possibile che qualsiasi cosa condivisa con quella donna lo portasse irrimediabilmente a dover fare i conti con se stesso?  
Seguì un silenzio pesante per entrambi.  
  
«Ti prego,» lo implorò «lei ha bisogno di noi, ha bisogno che l'amiamo per quello che è.»  
Lui sospirò, combattuto: «Io non amo di meno lei, sono terrorizzato da quello che la magia potrebbe renderla!» intanto cercava di digerire le verità dietro le parole di Lavellan e, come recitando una vecchia filastrocca sovrappensiero, mormorò «La magia è fatta per servire l'uomo, non per dominarlo.»  
  
Allora Kathara cercò di confortarlo, di sdrammatizzare, che altro poteva fare? Quella era la realtà e prima o poi Cullen avrebbe dovuto accettarla.  
«Non preoccuparti,» disse prendendogli il viso fra le mani «Ayla sarà forte e saggia... proprio come sua madre.»  
L'uomo emise uno stentato verso d'esasperazione, picchiando di proposito la fronte contro quella di lei: «Riesci ad essere seria una volta tanto?»  
Gli sorrise: «Cullen» e lo strinse più forte a sé, credendo con tutta se stessa a ciò che stava dicendo «noi, ti ripeto, _noi_ le insegneremo a esserlo».  
  
Permise a se stesso di lasciarsi cullare fra le braccia di lei sperando di fare propria almeno una minima parte della fiducia che la sua compagna nutriva, solo il Creatore sapeva quanto lui invidiasse tutto quell'ottimismo e quella sicurezza.  
Dopo aver goduto dell'abbraccio, di un briciolo di ritrovata armonia, Lavellan si sollevò e lo invitò a fare lo stesso: «Sappi che ti ho salvato la serata, sei esonerato dall'ennesimo incontro di rappresentanza, quindi cerca di svignartela alla svelta con tua figlia e divertitevi, voi che potete.»

  


~*~

  


  
«Ayla, ubbidisci, assaggia la zuppa!» ripeté Cullen per la quarta volta.  
Di tutte le mansioni svolte nella sua vita, fare il padre si stava rivelando la più estenuante.  
«Noooo!» Dimenando il volto a destra e a sinistra la bambina continuava a scansare il cucchiaio che Cullen cercava di avvicinarle alla bocca: «Bleah, non mi piace!»  
«Ti ho detto che non ti alzi a giocare finché non hai mangiato! Intesi?»  
Convincere la peste a consumare un pasto decente era un'impresa titanica, ma stavolta dopo un pianto e un muso lungo arrivarono a un patteggiamento e la bambina alla fine ingurgitò mal volentieri qualche misero boccone di pollo con delle verdure.  
  
Superato l'episodio dolente della cena, il buon umore finalmente sembrò tornare a regnare negli alloggi del Comandante e dell'Inquisitore.  
I suoi occhietti apparivano stanchi, eppure Ayla aveva ancora energie da vendere: prima obbligò Cullen a giocare con lei a una versione assurda e interminabile di nascondino dove lei, per assicurarsi di essere trovata, mostrava ogni volta al padre il suo covo segreto. Dopodiché, stufa del passatempo, si sedette sul letto dei genitori iniziando una conversazione fiume con un animaletto di pezza.  
Stregato, il Comandante studiava la figlia e, nonostante gli eventi della mattinata, constatò come tutto apparentemente fosse uguale a prima: niente era cambiato nella loro quotidianità, niente salvo la scura traccia d'angoscia che gravava sul suo cuore. Ingoiò il nodo alla gola che lo tormentava e cercò di comunicare con lei, ogni attimo era prezioso, non voleva dare più nulla per scontato.  
  
«Ti va di raccontarmi cosa hai fatto oggi quando non c'ero?» le chiese, sbucciando una mela che sapeva sarebbe riuscito a propinarle distraendola con le chiacchiere.  
La piccola annuì, era felice di rendere gli altri partecipi delle sue avventure: «Lo zio Ru mi ha portato con lui su Enasal, faceva freddo, ma andavamo forte forte».  
Lui non era d'accordo sul fatto che Ayla a quattro anni fosse portata a cavalcare su un halla gigantesco, ma a quanto pareva era un'usanza Dalish e le sue proteste non erano state recepite dai cospiranti gemelli Lavellan.  
«Poi?» nel frattempo le passò un primo spicchio di frutta che venne divorato in un attimo.  
«E con mamae» continuò la piccola a bocca piena «abbiamo preso le lumache. Varric dice di raccogliere ancora tante lumache per fare una gara e... _scottettere_.»  
Cullen roteò gli occhi, come diavolo era venuto in mente al nano di dire un cosa del genere a una bambina?  
«Non ascoltare Varric, Ayla»  
«Ma sa tante storie!»  
«Posso raccontartele anche io delle storie, se vuoi»  
«No, lui è più bravissimo!»  
_“Beata sincerità”_ pensò sconsolato il Comandante.  
«Papà! Ancora!» Ayla intendeva la mela, alla fine la mangiò tutta e di gusto. Cullen sorrise soddisfatto: «Cosa si dice?»  
«Grazie.»

  
Arrivò l'ora di dormire e raggomitolandosi nelle coperte, Ayla parve intristirsi «Voglio la mamma» piagnucolò.  
«Tra poco arriva» coricato lì accanto, Cullen cercò di consolarla carezzandole la testa «manca anche a me».  
Colpita dalla strana confessione da parte dell'adulto, la bambina sgranò gli occhi ambrati e imitando il gesto affettuoso appena ricevuto, prese a carezzare la barba del padre.  
«Come punge!» esclamò ridacchiando e con lei rise anche Cullen, una risata catartica per lui; continuando così si contagiarono a vicenda e insieme, senza motivo, sghignazzarono ancora per dieci minuti almeno.

  
Infine giunse il sonno e con esso il rito che prima di coricarsi li accompagnava ormai da un anno.  
«Papà, guardi se ci sono i mostri sotto il letto?»  
Il gesto, quella notte, gli sembrò assumere un significato più profondo, diverso: gli spauracchi erano i demoni che nel futuro avrebbero minacciato la sua vita di maga, possibile che la bambina in qualche modo ne fosse consapevole?  
«Vuoi guardare con me?» provò a chiederle.  
Allarmata, Ayla agitò il dito in segno negativo: «No! Solo quando ho dieci anni posso!»  
Non insistette oltre, per quanto fosse orgoglioso ormai non gli pesava ammetterlo: era un pezzo di creta nelle mani della sua piccola.  
  
Avrebbe vegliato lui sui mostri, finché gli era concesso.

 _Tender is the touch of someone that you love too much_  
_Tender is the day the demons go away_  
_Lord I need to find someone who can heal my mind_  
_(Blur – Tender)_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Shem, shem'len_ = umano/a in elfico
> 
>  _Da'len_ = bambina, piccolina
> 
>  _Vhenan=_ cuore. Qui l'ho usato come se Kathara dicesse “tesoro” o qualcosa del genere. E' il vezzeggiativo usato nella romance con Solas.
> 
>  _Mamae_ = mamma
> 
>  _Scottettere_ = Ayla vuole dire “scommettere” ma evidentemente non ricorda la parola ;p
> 
> L'idea di questa one-shot è partita dal vedere Cullen in romance con molte Inquisitrici maghe, una relazione che lo mette nella condizione di dover fare i conti con se stesso e con i suoi pregiudizi. Mi sono detta: visto che la mia Lavellan è una rogue, non sarebbe interessante invece vedere il Comandante alle prese con una maga che sia sangue del suo sangue? E così è nata Ayla.
> 
> Ho scelto un figlia femmina perché mi sembrava calzante visto che Cullen, nella sua vita, ha avuto molto a che fare con figure femminili (due sorelle – Mia e Rosalin - contro un fratello – Branson -; la Comandante Meredith; Leliana, Josephine e Cassandra come fondatrici e colleghe nell'Inquisizione).
> 
> Ayla a dirla tutta è ispirata a una mia cuginetta: a 4 anni un caratterino e idee chiare veramente invidiabili! I tratti fisici sono ovviamente un mix di Cullen e della mia Inquisitrice.
> 
> Il personaggio di Ruadhan, fratello della mia Lavellan, compare anche nella mia fanfiction “La Canzone dell'Inquisitore” che vedrò di pubblicare successivamente anche qui, dopo una bella revisione.
> 
> Mia Rutherford, invece, la trovate citata nel gioco se andate a leggere la corrispondenza di Cullen nei contenuti testuali. Le informazioni aggiuntive sulla famiglia di Cullen le ho trovate su “World of Thedas II”.
> 
> Che altro? Ah, sembra ovvio da dire ma gli eventi, in questo caso, sono collocati qualche anno dopo la sconfitta di Corypheus e non vengono presi in considerazione gli eventi di Trespasser, questo perché la fanfic era stata scritta prima che fosse rilasciato.
> 
> E' la prima volta che tento di scrivere qualcosa dal punto di vista di un genitore, spero che il tutto non risulti troppo banalizzante e di essere rimasta IC con Cullen. Se vi vengono in mente critiche e suggerimenti sono più che ben accetti. Ci tengo, eh!
> 
> Ringrazio di cuore [Branwen](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=138326) per un utilissimo beta-reading dopo la pubblicazione, deliziatevi con qualcosa di sua produzione, merita immensamente! *_* 
> 
> Spero la storia vi piaccia, io mi sono immedesimata e divertita molto scrivendo. :)  
> A presto e un grazie in anticipo a chi leggerà!
> 
> B.F.


End file.
